


Cruel

by PurpleProsaist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleProsaist/pseuds/PurpleProsaist
Summary: "Why are you being cruel to your Sam?"Sam and Frodo have a disagreement before bed.I'm totally faking you out, though, and you'll realize it by at least the end of the first paragraph. Pure, utter fluff.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Cruel

Sam turned his head to peer at Frodo in the flickering dim light. "Why are you being cruel to your Sam?" he begged, voice below a breath. Though his eyes were wide in a silent plea, a drowsy softness was about his features. An irrepressible yawn betrayed him further, and after it he pressed a sudden smile against the pillow. 

"Cruel?" Frodo snorted then murmured low, "Samwise, I did not offer you that back rub only for you to immediately turn around and work your muscles more." 

"But... Oh, Frodo, you deserve one too!" 

"Perhaps in the morning, then, when you'll feel more rested? That would give us both something to look forward to." 

Sam just grumbled wordlessly at that logic. Frodo leaned towards the bedside table and quickly snuffed out the last candle. Then he turned around again, settling onto his side, arms open in invitation. Often, Sam would turn about and scoot backwards into the embrace, on these occasions when he wasn't the first to offer it. Tonight, he scooted downwards instead, and tucked his head beneath Frodo's chin. As Frodo pulled him close and enfolded him, Sam put his arms about him in return. Uncounted moments passed, and they began to drift peaceably. Only then did Sam's fingers stir, rubbing small patterns through the soft cotton over Frodo's back. 

He felt a chuckle against his hair. "I should have guessed what you were about," Frodo said, and Sam paused. "Stubborn hobbit." 

"About? Nay, I jus'—" Sam yawned again, warmth against the crook of Frodo's neck, and Frodo shuddered, almost imperceptibly, against him, "...just like the feel of you." It _was_ a truth. 

"Stubborn and sweet-tongued," mused Frodo. Sam continued then — light enough so as to not be suspect, though if he happened upon and kneaded out a knot or two, there was no helping it — and Frodo returned the favor. "Sweetest hobbit," he said, stroking once down his back, meandering, as though absently, then pressing his fingertips softly inwards near the base of Sam's neck. Sam nestled even closer. Frodo hooked one leg over both of Sam's. That was how they dozed, then, each lulled by the other's slow breaths and intentful touches. Increasingly sporadic touches, though neither quite noticed. And they did not know which between them fell asleep first, as the surrounding pitch of night faded and unconscious dreams took them both sighing in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I always <3 <3 <3 feedback, if you're so inclined. But either way, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
